


【中文翻译】The Definition of Insanity

by HClO



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 土拨鼠之日AU, 慢热, 时间循环
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HClO/pseuds/HClO
Summary: 时间是线性的，无法回到过去做出改变。任何对此的幻想最好都留给小孩或是悔恨的成人。不过，瓦坎达对一个来自奥克兰的小孩来说似乎比童话故事还遥不可及。Erik一次又一次地死去，但他会想出办法停止这个循环的。他会登上王位，杀掉所有阻碍他的人。现在要是他们能保持死亡的状态就好了。土拨鼠之日AU，一发完：在Erik和T’Challa的最后一战之后，他每次醒来都会回到飞往瓦坎达的飞机上。





	【中文翻译】The Definition of Insanity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Definition of Insanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956303) by [MildSpinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildSpinning/pseuds/MildSpinning). 



****

**_很_** 快一股见鬼的熟悉感就冒了出来。

 

他告诉自己这是他想象出来的，某种奇怪的既视感而已。在他降落在瓦坎达，拖着Klaue的尸体走近边境部落时，那种这仿佛发生过的感觉。Erik无视了这种感觉，继续着熟悉的动作，就像是运用一块训练有素的肌肉一样。这不可能是真的，这他妈不可能发生。

 

直到T’Challa ** _再一次_** 刺破他的胸口时，他才真正反应过来，哈，没错，他记得自己死过，死亡就是这样的感觉。他向T’Challa吐露同样的真相，看向那双充满理解和同情的眼睛让他感到恶心，他把胸口的刀片拔了出来，迎接随之而来的黑暗。也许这一次睁开双眼，他会和已故的父母团聚。

 

Erik一睁开双眼就立刻咒骂出声，他的头撞在飞机的头垫上，耳边是熟悉的飞机降落时的引擎声。他能看见远处的边境部落；能闻到Klaue的尸体散发出的淡淡血味。

 

“这可真他妈的见鬼了，”他一拳击在飞机的控制台上，对尸体这样说道。好吧，好吧，他能搞定的。怪事正在发生，这是显而易见的。但Erik是个有计划的人，他会渡过这场难关的，他会夺得王位，并守住那该死的王位，不管他身上究竟发生着什么奇怪的土拨鼠之日情节。

 

操，他还真心喜欢过那部见鬼的电影。

 

\--

 

Erik试了很多办法，因为当生活突然变成了有无限生命次数的电子游戏时，为什么不他妈的都试一试呢？起初，他的尝试很有条理，他一次只改变一件事。他在边境就道出自己的真实身份，什么改变都没发生。W’Kabi带他去见T’Challa，王座前依然发生了同样的废话，去瀑布和T’Challa决斗，见鬼的不停重复。最后的结局依然是他被一刀插在胸口。

 

他真的得想办法躲过那一招，那一招非常巧妙，但他可是前海豹突击队员。Erik能想出办法转败为胜。

 

当他们在瀑布决斗时他不止一次地把刀插进了T’Challa的胸口，听见陨落的国王的母亲和妹妹看着生命从他深色的双眼中流逝时发出的哀嚎。Erik以为他永远都不会腻，但在十四、十五…——谁他妈知道多少次之后，这甚至都不能带来满足感了。Erik有那么多个疤痕——夺去了那么多条人命——他觉得再多杀一个并没有如他所想的那样让疼痛消失，这并不令人吃惊。

 

什么改变都没发生。他毫无阻碍地派出了满载武器的飞船。有时候那个小公主会冲向他，试图阻止他，有时候是贾巴里的M’Baku和他的军队，还有的时候是那个胸怀仇恨、眼神似火的漂亮间谍。但即使是拥有心形草的力量和Shuri的科技，结果还是一目了然。Erik不费吹灰之力就打败了他们所有人，他们都不是挑战；他们都不是T’Challa。每一场胜利之后在他去睡觉时，他都能感觉到Dora Milaje将军的仇恨（如果她还活着的话，他不得不杀了Okoye不止一次），他不可避免地醒来听到同样的该死的引擎声。所以在试过不同的可能性，一点一点地改变自己的做法之后，Erik放弃了，只是不停地把T’Challa扔下瀑布。

 

如果他会一直被困在这见鬼的循环里，至少他在最后会拥有一场充满挑战的决斗。

 

\---

 

是那个决定终于让情况发生了改变。

 

当他被埋在沙子里去往先人之境时，他走进奥克兰的老公寓，头一次地，迎接他的不再是曾经躺过他父亲尸体的空地板。不。

 

迎接他的是坐在沙发上的父亲，就像他一直都在等着他的到来一样。Erik在门口停下脚步，盯着他的父亲，对方朝他微笑着，就像这是正常的一样，就像他只是才打完篮球回来。

 

“你有进步，N’Jadaka，”N’Jobu在Erik踏入房间时表扬道。他看着目瞪口呆的Erik笑了出来，示意他的儿子过来在他身边坐下。

 

“你知道…你知道发生了什么，”这不算是个问题。Erik记得每一次进入先人之境后发生的事，每次交流都与之前那次一样。这是Erik不愿改变的一件事，因为至少他能再见他的父亲一面；而现在他的老爹在坟墓里自个儿改变了情况。

 

“我也许知道一点儿，”N’Jobu承认道，朝他的儿子笑了笑，Erik走上前跌坐在熟悉的老沙发上，坐在他父亲身边，依然惊讶地盯着他。“这样的事情在过去发生过。”

 

“什么？经历个人的Bill Murray电影是瓦坎达的习俗吗？”Erik问道，他的父亲古怪地看了他一眼。先人之境里多半没什么美国流行文化知识，而且就Erik所知，他的父亲孤身一人。“你死之后的那年电影上映了。他不停地重复过着同一天，但他是唯一意识到的人。没法打破魔咒，直到他突破自我，最后是个好结局。”

 

“你总结得挺到位，”N’Jobu说道。Erik嗤鼻，摇了摇头。

 

“那他妈的只是一些特别的废话罢了，”Erik咕哝道，他能看到他父亲眼里轻微的责备。Erik小时候说脏话的时候，他总是第一个纠正他的人。“你会告诉我要怎样才能让这停下吗？”他还有目标要达成，他计划了一生的东西，他不会允许这个循环再阻碍他了。他目光坚定地看向他的父亲，而对方只是朝他微笑，就像是为他感到自豪一样。Erik不知道原因，他没做出任何让他父亲自豪的事情。

 

“你正站在悬崖边缘，Erik。Bast女神给了你一次罕见的机会，让你做出选择，并用这个选择让不仅仅是瓦坎达，甚至是整个世界变得更好。”N’Jobu带着尊敬和愉悦这样说道，“已经发生的事情可以被改变，你能找到一条向前的路。这还不是与我团聚的时刻，N’Jadaka！这是你茁壮成长的时刻！”

 

“那要怎么做？你说那么多废话，可每当我醒来的时候我就已经知道会发生什么了！我尝试过改变事情，尝试过改变 ** _一切_** ，”Erik争论道，不知道他父亲所说的话要怎样才能实现，“告诉我，爸爸。拜托，告诉我我需要怎么做！”

 

“这是你自己的路，Erik。我不能告诉你该如何选择，”Erik想要发怒。他想高举双手，大叫出声，质问这一切到底有什么见鬼的意义，但他能做的只是呆呆地坐在那儿。“但是，”他的父亲笑着补充道，Erik认出那是在晚饭前偷偷塞给他糖果时爸爸会朝他露出的狡黠笑容，“我能给你一些建议。”

 

Erik差点儿欢呼出声， ** _终于_** ！他疯狂的生活终于有了些进展，在经历了——操，已经多少个循环了？他早就数不清了。他会停止这个循环，他会复仇，他会改变这个世界，推翻压迫者。Erik会把它燃烧殆尽。

 

“你必须和T’Challa谈谈。”

 

无论他期待的他父亲会说的话是什么，绝不是这个。

 

“不，不，那不可能发生，”Erik否定道，厌恶地摇着头。

 

\---

 

Erik受够了。

 

“这是你最后的机会，”T’Challa在Erik脱衣服时警告道。James叔叔正满脸愧疚地站在一旁；Erik对此已经麻木了。他无法再唤起自己第一次认出对方时的狂怒了。再也不能了。

 

“是啊，我听你说过，”Erik把上衣甩到一边时这样说道，“在我杀死你之前。该死的每一次。”这是他第一次对除了他父亲以外的人提起发生了什么。对Erik来说，自从父亲告诉他他需要和T’Challa谈谈之后，已经又过了二十几次循环了。他一直坚定地无视了那条建议，试着用不同的顺序做同样的事，迫切地希望这能改变什么。

 

“你在说些什么？”T’Challa看起来很困惑。每个人看向Erik的眼神就好像他疯了一样（并不是说他们不相信他已经疯了），这只让Erik笑了出来，苦涩又愤怒。

 

“每次都他妈是同样的破事。我能预料到你该死的招数，比预料我自己的还清楚，因为你并不像你以为的那样灵活，知道吗？你太自以为是，以为能打赢我，至少让我使使力吧，”Erik说道，看向站在一旁准备好递给他武器的James叔叔。“因为每当我杀了这个蠢蛋的时候，你就昏头了。不能因为你在乎的某个人死了就丧失理智。每个人都他妈的会死。好吧，显然除了我。”他在唠叨，但那真的重要吗？因为不管发生了什么，他们没人会记得，因为当他回到过去时，这一切都没有发生过。

 

“Killmonger，你是在说，”T’Challa开口，武器放低，向前走了一步，Erik抬起一只手阻止了他。

 

“你知道吗？我现在没心情了。同一时间，同一天，对吗？”他苦笑着问道，转身毫不犹豫地跳下了瀑布。Erik知道就算他坠下悬崖，轰隆隆的水声也很快就会变成即将熄灭的引擎声。就像干净清新的水气会变成刺鼻的汽油味和血味一样。

 

\---

 

“当我说你该和T’Challa谈谈时，我可不是那个意思，”N’Jobu对在下一个循环里走进公寓的Erik这样说道。他默默走进房间，跌坐在沙发上，双手揣在他穿着的蓝色连帽衫的衣兜里，感觉像是个被批评的小孩。

 

“好吧，但我不想和他谈。已经和他说过够多的话了，在他第一次刺死我之后，还有之后的那次，还有再之后的那次…”Erik瞥向他的父亲，对方深吸了一口气，看向窗外，看向绝不属于奥克兰的怪异又美丽的紫色天空。

 

“Bast女神给了你一次非常好的机会来改变你的命运，Erik，”N’Jobu坚持道。Erik沉下脸，是啊，一个白白耽误他一生计划的机会。他的爸爸肯定清楚。那也是Erik在他藏起来的笔记本里发现的他所梦想的东西。他的爸爸见识过，但瓦坎达的人固执地无视了别人的苦难，满足地待在他们的黄金城里。是时候让世界震惊了。

 

“我从没真正相信过命运。”Erik总是那个为自己杀出一条血路的人，凶猛地突破一切障碍。只要能达成自己定下的目标，任何牺牲都是值得的。

 

“好好考虑一下，Erik，和T’Challa谈谈。这是个机会，你能学到的关于瓦坎达的知识远比我能教给你的要多，你能给他们指明方向，你能纠正过去的错误，”N’Jobu继续坚持道。Erik转头看向他的父亲，微微皱起眉，他的爸爸应该是最了解瓦坎达该死的传统究竟有多死板的人。

 

“我不觉得我能在一天之内改变所有人的心意，”Erik说道，好奇不停地重复这该死的一切是否就是他的命运，只因见鬼的黑豹女神一时兴起，而她甚至都不愿告诉他她究竟想要什么。

 

“你不需要改变所有人的心意，Erik，只要改变一个人的就行，”N’Jobu提醒他。Erik还来不及回答，就从沙子里猛地起身，费力地喘着气。

 

\---

 

新的国王是个奇怪的人。

 

Okoye不能完全地信任这个男人，她也不懂他。自从他来到王位室，他就显得非常漫不经心，还没等别人向他提问，他就公布了自己的真名，不为长老会的震惊以及他的到来引起的喧哗所动。他迅速地打败了T’Challa，刺痛人心。她依然能听到王太后和Shuri公主看着T’Challa掉下悬崖时的哀嚎。新的国王没有任何反应，没有胜利的喜悦。他只是命令他们在他饮下心形草之后带他回到宫殿，接着他就消失在走廊里，没有阻止Okoye和其他的Dora Milaje跟着他。

 

Okoye没有问他是怎么知道图书馆在哪儿的，她好奇她的爱人告诉了这个外人多少事情，这个现在是国王的外人。但很清楚的是，这个男人知道自己在找什么，他拿了一堆不同的古文本。他把它们整齐地码在书桌上，开始阅读。她记录下了他拿的每一本书，关于瓦坎达的历史，关于Bast女神的不同的书。这很奇怪，不像是她以为的有杀人魔（Killmonger）之称的人会做的事。

 

“我要是你我会朝左站一些，”他漫不经心地对Ayo说道，后者面无表情地遵从了国王的命令，这时书架顶端的一本大书掉了下来，正好砸在Ayo之前站的位置。Ayo除了简短瞥了一眼Okoye之外没有任何反应，继续直视前方。Okoye的目光回到国王身上，对方依旧在翻着书。

 

真的是个奇怪的人。

 

\---

 

他不得不承认他的父亲是对的，这并不令Erik吃惊。他花了几十次循环，在与T’Challa碰面较量之前几乎把自己关在图书馆里，如饥似渴地读着每一本他能找到的书。曾经 ** _确实_** 在一两个人的身上发生过时间循环的事，他们通过循环，最终避免了看起来似乎无法避免的命运和冲突。如果Erik没有亲身经历的话，他会直接把它们当成童话故事，但嘿，事实就是事实。

 

他并不想求和，手拉手一起唱kumbaya圣歌。Erik见鬼的一点儿也不在乎，但很显然黑豹女神决定让他陷入永无休止的循环中，直到他妥协。Erik很固执，他一直都很固执；但他绝不可能固执得过神明。那好吧，他会和漂亮的国王男孩谈谈的。

 

“现在，在你们起身之前，我要跟你们说些事，”Erik在自己 ** _再次_** 被领到王位室时说道，并且在一片抗议声里自顾自地说了下去，“我是N’Jadaka，N’Jobu之子——我没在说谎，姨母，看看W’Kabi手上拿着的项链，还有那边漂亮的国王男孩并不惊讶的样子。”Erik忽视了房间里的其他人，他们现在在他的眼里毫无意义。他的视线和T’Challa的对上，对方很显然在他的眼里探寻着什么。

 

“你想要什么？”他再一次问道。Erik深吸一口气，接着受够了一般叹了口气。

 

“你知道吗，在前几百次经历这一天的时候，我想要王位。我一次又一次地杀了几乎这个房间里的所有人。说实话，我现在甚至都不享受了，”Erik直白地说道，向前走了一步，Dora侍卫队举起了长矛；Erik无视了她们，又向前走了一步。“我把你从勇士瀑布上扔下去过。我割开过你的喉咙，听过无数次你妈妈的惨叫。我去过先人之境，再次见到了我的爸爸。他告诉我这是一份礼物，一次改变这个该死的世界的机会。纠正一些错误。”

 

“那你的错误呢，哈？你的爸爸谋杀了我的爸爸，留下一个 ** _手无寸铁_** 的小孩在奥克兰独自长大，这个错误又如何纠正呢？在你舒服地坐在那把椅子上时，无数长得和我们一样的人却备受压迫，那又算什么呢？！”他的声音越来越大，在似乎是永恒的循环之后，Erik头一次感受到激情和怒火的回归。

 

“你在说谎。”Shuri公主开口，她的急性子让她迅速地插嘴，但她的眼神却带着不确定。Erik转向她，勾起嘴角露出了金牙，眼里却没有笑意。

 

“图书馆，左转，往后数六排。第四个书架，倒数第二本书，翻到第394页，然后再跟我说我在说谎，公主，”Erik说道。接着是长长的沉默，然后T’Challa对Okoye点了点头。将军看起来似乎并不想离开，但还是很快地遵从了命令。房间里一片寂静，Erik强压着怒火，瞪着T’Challa，对方只是冷静地凝视着他，就好像Erik是一道他正试着破解的谜题。

 

没过多久Okoye就回来了；她一转角就跑了过来。那个女人在把书翻到正确的那页递给T’Challa时面无表情。

 

“据记录，上一次这样的事情发生在贾巴里酋长的女儿和她在边境部落的爱人身上，”Erik说道，他看着Shuri和她的母亲在T’Challa的身后越过他的肩膀阅读起了文字，嘴巴紧抿。“很显然他们阻止了一场足够重创瓦坎达的战争。”

 

房间里的沉默震耳欲聋。

 

“放了他，”T’Challa命令道，Erik直起身来，房间里响起了长老会各个成员的反对声。W’Kabi走到他身后，解开了他的束缚，Erik扭了扭脖子，揉了揉手腕，视线一刻都没从T’Challa身上离开过。

 

“你可以一开始就直接告诉我真相，”T’Challa温和地说道。Erik给了对方一个假笑。

 

“我想我还得再多杀你几次才能做到。就当是我的人格缺陷好了。”

 

\---

 

Erik准备好杀死T’Challa了。

 

自从他第一次和T’Challa谈话起已经又循环了差不多二十多次了，Erik只在前两次再次挑战了对方。他非常确定这已经算是进步了，尽管他的父亲还是向他投来了失望的眼神。现在有了一套流程，Erik走进门立刻宣布他的真名，这是他第几次重复同一天（但他每次都改了数字，他早就数不清了），接着说出图书馆里同样的那本书。尽管除了第一次，他没有再提起过谋杀王位室里的所有人（这也是进步），这让一切进行得更加顺利。T’Challa领着被Dora Milaje夹在中间的他到办公室里，他们进行着同样的争论，一次又一次。

 

“你不明白。你几乎一辈子都住在这座宫殿里——别提起在牛津读书的时候。那他妈的可是牛津。” T’Challa还来不及开口，Erik就打断了他，他挫败地用手捋了捋脏辫。“你清楚世界正迎头赶上，从天上掉到纽约的 ** _外星人_** 确保了这很快就会发生。一旦他们意识到这里有什么——”

 

“我是瓦坎达的国王，保护这里的人民是我的义务，我不是整个世界的国王。而且我得说，你也不是。”T’Challa说道，Erik完全搞不懂这个混蛋怎么会随时都那么冷静。

 

“抢先出击就是保护他们的最好方式！武装那些受压迫的人，让他们奋起反抗，接着我们再插手重建 ** _正确_** 的秩序，”Erik坚持道，但这感觉就他妈跟对牛弹琴一样。他们重复着争论，Erik不知道他的爸爸为什么会觉得和T’Challa谈谈能让这该死的情况有所好转。

 

“也许最好的办法是保持——”

 

“差不多要到时间了，我要去睡觉，接着在那架飞机上醒来，”Erik打断了他，T’Challa若有所思地看了他一会儿。

 

“也许是时候看看你的父亲会不会有什么建议了，”如果不是数年来的训练（以及渐渐丧失的理智），Erik觉得他的下巴都会掉在地上。

 

“你是让我杀了你？”他问道，把头歪向一边。Okoye和Ayo在T’Challa身后绷紧了身子，而后者只是挥挥手驳回了这一提议。

 

“不，至少不是今天，”他说道，手指敲击着面前漂亮的木制书桌。“在你重启另一次循环之后。”

 

“很随意啊，那样谈论着自己的死亡，”Erik说道。T’Challa耸了耸肩，微微勾起了嘴角。

 

“Bast女神似乎认为我还没到死的时候，你也没到，”他补充道，Erik后悔在第一次见面时就告诉了他全部的真相。Erik想习惯性地反驳，只是因为他必须和T’Challa合作并不意味着他就得喜欢。尽管也许因为长时间的接触，他再也没有最初默认的那种厌恶和愤怒的情绪了。

 

“好吧，行吧。反正我也该睡会儿了。”尽管他在循环之间的睡眠并不安稳。也许这次他会走运。

 

\---

 

当他进入先人之境，迎接他的并不是熟悉的奥克兰。而是瓦坎达，广阔的平原，试图亲吻奇幻天空的高大的树木。Erik低下头看到自己的衣服，皱起了眉头；他身着黑金色的瓦坎达服饰，而不是他之前一直穿的蓝色连帽衫。

 

“你好，N’Jadaka，”Erik一听到这个声音就僵住了，他慢慢地转过身，一个身着豹纹的老人正悲伤地看着他；但他所看见的只是一个 ** _凶手_** 。几百次循环缓和下来的愤怒猛地一下子全回来了，让他全身的血液都往头上涌。

 

Erik一句话没说就冲上前攻击，结果只是呛着沙子喘着粗气醒来，他挫败地大叫时几乎把女祭司从自己身边扔了出去。

 

\---

 

“疯狂的定义是不停地尝试同样的事，却期待着不同的结果，”这是在很多次循环之后迎接他的话。Erik没有说话，只是绕着老人观察着，就像是希望如果他没有那么着急地攻击，某个突破口就能自己暴露出来一样。

 

“谢了，可我才不会听取谋杀了我爸爸的凶手的建议，”Erik咆哮道，再次冲了上去。

 

\---

 

“为什么是你在这儿？我的爸爸去哪儿了？你在这儿也把他杀了吗？”Erik问道，围着角落里的国王绕着大圈子，他很清楚其他的黑豹，他的其他祖先们，正在树上观察着。这花了他几次循环才注意到，他被愤怒蒙蔽住了双眼。时间和失败减慢了他的行动速度，但却没减轻他的愤怒，现在这种熟悉的愤怒感一回来，他就牢牢地抓住了它。

 

“那是不可能的，”T’Chaka回答道，Erik知道他的怀疑是可以被谅解的。

 

“你还没回答我其他的问题，老东西，”Erik愤怒地说道。

 

“你是我选择遗忘的真相，”T’Chaka说道，Erik受够了先人们似乎都以为说谜语是处理事情的办法。“现在是我的家人和我的国家在付出代价。”

 

“是啊，你的儿子一次又一次地付出了代价，”Erik低吼道，“因为如果我要是能杀了你的话，我愿意一直循环下去，直到时间的尽头。”

 

“如果循环停止，如果你拥有你真正的机会，你还会杀了T’Challa吗？”T’Chaka问道；Erik张嘴想要回答，却顿了一下，虽然只停顿了一秒，但显然这已经足够了。T’Chaka笑了，笑容在这个严肃男人饱经沧桑的面孔上显得很奇怪。“我的儿子是个好人，你现在也清楚了。要成为国王，不舍弃这一点是很难的。也许你会对他有所帮助。”

 

“等等，什么？你他妈在说些什——”Erik开口质问，但先人之境消失了，他再一次喘着粗气醒了过来。

 

\---

 

Erik只有等到下个循环才能知道答案。他依然想不出办法躲过T’Challa巧妙的那招；就算他躲过了第一次，之后也还是会被刺中。他做出的任何改变都没法让他俩的较量远离那些轨道。他总是无法避免地被一刀刺中胸口，接着就是唯一一样他不会腻的东西，夕阳。

 

他的爸爸没有说谎；它们确实是他所见过的最美的东西。

 

当再次被领进王位室里时，Erik已经认命了，只不过这一次，T’Challa正震惊地盯着他，眼睛大得不可思议。Erik看了他一会儿，接着歇斯底里地笑了起来，眼泪都流了出来，弯着腰笑到肚子发痛。

 

“哥哥，这究竟是怎么回事？”Shuri向T’Challa问道，这说出了房间里所有人的疑惑，所以她的母亲没有责备她。

 

“他现在也陷入循环了，”Erik在大笑中喘着气说道，他想停止发笑，却停不下来。“他以为昨天才杀了我，但嘿，惊喜吧！我没死！”Erik再次笑了出来，接着他深吸一口气，终于稳住了情绪。在这么多次循环过后，从杀了T’Challa到听从他父亲的建议，和对方谈谈，也许他变柔软了。

 

“Killmonger——”

 

“不，说我的真名，”Erik打断了T’Challa，表情严肃地看着对方，和他刚刚几乎是歇斯底里的轻浮表现形成了强烈的反差。“说我的真名，告诉他们所有人我究竟是谁。”他向前一步，W’Kabi试图把他拉回来，但Erik执意向前。Dora Milaje走上前举起了长矛，随时准备攻击。每次循环都是其他人问出他是谁，或是Erik自己道出真相，T’Challa从不是那个说出Erik的父亲赐给他的名字的那个人。

 

房间里充满着疑问，长老会的疑问声越来越大，但这对隔着房间对视的两人来说只是背景音。Erik想听T’Challa说出他的名字，在这群傻瓜面前承认他的身份。说他卑鄙也好，说他自负也好，那些都他妈的是事实，但他就是想听T’Challa亲口承认和他一起陷入这团乱麻的人究竟是谁。

 

“放了他，”T’Challa最终命令道，与之前的每次一样，W’Kabi立刻解开了Erik的束缚。这次他的行为惊讶到Erik了，因为T’Challa没有把Erik关起来，尝试独自打破循环，如果是Erik的话，他就会那样做。

 

事实上，他多半（ ** _绝对_** ）会当场杀了对方。

 

“国王，这是明智——”Okoye开口时的眼神充满了怀疑。她真的是个聪明的女人，知道不该信任他。T’Challa微微抬起的手让她咽下了她的反对声。

 

“我们去私人的地方谈谈…N’Jadaka，N’Jobu之子。”

 

Erik早就对房间里的惊讶声见怪不怪了，但这次他在他们面前挺直了腰板，在袖子上擦了擦手。

 

“我现在就能告诉你这场谈话会是什么内容，”Erik找不出隐瞒真相的理由。他从没隐瞒过，他也不会因为现在T’Challa和他一起陷入了这该死的时间循环里就开始隐瞒真相。T’Challa打量了他一会儿，接着同意般地点了点头，尽管他不可能知道这是否是实话。为什么他要相信Erik？Erik可以对他说出各种关于循环经历的谎话。这个男人太他妈的轻信别人了。

 

 ** _我的儿子是个好人_** ，这句话回响在他的脑海中，但Erik选择了无视。以他的经验来说，世界上就没几个好人，每个人都有违背原则的那一刻。

 

“你看过瓦坎达的多少地方？”T’Challa问道。这个问题让Erik上前的脚步停顿了一下。他们周围明显气氛紧张，没人信任Erik；没人 ** _应该_** 。在这么多次循环之后，他通常都反复无常。说真的，他几乎都为有人和他一起遭受这场女神疯狂的意愿而感到高兴了。尽管对方是混蛋凶手的儿子。

 

“这里的夕阳很美，就和我爸说的一样。除此之外，我很确定我有将近一年的时间都待在你们的图书馆里，”Erik一直都喜欢阅读。然而，他还是没能从那些该死的书籍里找到解决循环的办法。“比起观光，我还有其他事要做。”

 

“比如夺取王位，”T’Challa替他说道，Erik没有反驳。

 

“我已经试过了所有的办法，我指的是所有办法，”Erik不觉得承认真相有什么不对。现在T’Challa也陷入了同样的循环里，国王也会和Erik一样非常想停止这个该死的循环。一旦他看穿T’Challa的招数，他就能开始谋策。

 

“你有让我救过你吗？”Erik面无表情地看着T’Challa。这就好像房间里只有他们俩一样，从某种意义上来说确实。他们是唯一会记得这场对话发生过的人。

 

“就一次，”他承认道，对上T’Challa的视线。“我已经是循环的阶下囚了，不是吗？如果我只是你的阶下囚，而不是神明的，我还能逃走。但没起作用。昏迷之后一醒来就又在那架飞机上了。”

 

“好吧，时间到了！”Shuri宣布，固执地走到他俩中间，用手摆了个停止的动作。“解释一下，就现在。”

 

“别白费力气了，”Erik对T’Challa说道，后者显然正准备满足他妹妹的要求。“无论你告诉她什么，她都不会记得的。一段时间之后你就会开始感觉自己跟一张坏掉的唱片一样了。”

 

“等等，外人，我想我才能决定——”Shuri插嘴。

 

“Shuri，”T’Challa摇摇头，打断了她，她不服气地抿紧了嘴巴。

 

“大人们要谈话了，拜，”Erik朝她挥了挥手指，T’Challa无法忍耐地看了他一眼。

 

“你为什么要这样？”他问道，朝前走去，Erik跟上了他的脚步。Dora Milaje短距离地跟着他们，Ramonda正试着让王位室里的吵闹声安静下来。

 

“等你经历了几百次循环还能保持理智的话再来跟我说话，”Erik回嘴，大门在他们身后关上。“那我们要去哪儿谈？你的办公室在另一边。”

 

“看来我们已经在那儿谈过无数次了，”T’Challa瞥了Erik一眼，对方只是耸了耸肩，“也许这次换个地方会让情况有所不同。”Erik嘲弄地嗤鼻，对瓦坎达国王摇着头。

 

“好吧，让我们看看这不同能保持多久。”

 

\---

 

Erik知道T’Challa在做什么，他一点儿也不蠢，国王也非常清楚这一事实。然而现在，十次循环之后，他们还在见鬼的观光瓦坎达。就好像尝到一点儿他被剥夺的与生俱来的权利会让他改变心意一样。但是，至少当Erik问到他们今天去哪儿时，王位室里其他人脸上的困惑依旧令人感到愉快。在T’Challa的坚持下，有时候Shuri会和他们一起，其他时候则是古怪地看着他们的Nakia。她很漂亮，他俩有时交换的眼神是给比Erik所能想到的更好的人看的。她带着疑问看向T’Challa，而他回以她的眼神则带着遗憾。

 

“所以，你和那个漂亮的间谍女孩，”Erik在T’Challa正向他解释河流部落和他们对瓦坎达的贡献时开口。就像Erik没有读完皇室图书馆里的每一本书一样，“你们没在一块儿了？”他看着一头比皮卡车还大的犀牛走向Okoye——后者正努力地保持着坚定的守卫状态——寻求她的注意力，W’Kabi则在附近微笑着。

 

“她的心不在瓦坎达，而在帮助别人。让她成为王妃只会把她束缚在瓦坎达，”T’Challa开口，朝Erik皱了会儿眉，接着继续说道，“她也想利用我们的资源来 ** _帮助_** 别人，我并不反对这一点。”Erik朝对方意有所指的话翻了个白眼儿，他们对此已经争论过无数次了，但T’Challa还是一直提起，就跟这是可行的选择一样。

 

“你根本不知道外面究竟是什么样的。你看到我能做到的事了吗？想象一下一整队和我一样训练有素的家伙，把压迫者的话当圣旨，”Erik说道，向后靠去，被阳光晒暖的岩石抵着他背部的肌肉。

 

“我不相信有人完成得了一半你做到的事，”T’Challa回答道。Erik挑起了双眉，没有预料到这个夸奖。这的确是夸奖，尽管T’Challa并不赞成他的做法。

 

“好吧，你倒没说错。”

 

\---

 

他们之间也并不是一片和睦。

 

他们两人都很固执，他们常常争吵。T’Challa依然相信瓦坎达能没有后果地与世界分享，但他却看不清那些所谓的帮助也许并不够。Erik所见的只是一个被理想蒙蔽了现实的享有特权的王子，他也毫不怀疑T’Challa眼中的他只是一个迅速采取暴力的极端分子。

 

有时候Erik会向王位发起挑战，他想和T’Challa平等地较量。Erik想要提醒对方他的能力，想要知道在T’Challa更熟悉Erik的招数后，是否还能在没有黑豹力量的情况下招架得住。但那又有什么意义呢？又不像是他们中的一人会真正 ** _死去_** 。如果他们能成功打破循环，Erik觉得他原本对自己性命仅剩的小心谨慎也会荡然无存。

 

“来啊，站起来！”Erik朝T’Challa吼道，在浑身是血，每次尝试都无法站起来的男人面前踱着步。流水很快就冲走了对方的血迹，瀑布的轰隆声几乎掩过了Shuri让他哥哥站起来的喊叫声。“还是说你没了黑豹能力就打不过我了，哈？是吗？需要别的动力才碰得到我吗？”他一边奚落道一边上前，毫不令人吃惊的是，Zuri——James——管他妈的现在叫什么名字，选择在这时介入。

 

“别，别！杀了我吧。是我的错——”Zuri这样要求道；Erik把他狠狠地推到一边，让那个老男人摔到水里。杀了他确实很诱人，用这来点燃T’Challa的怒火，让对方再多和他较量一会儿。

 

“让你活着受煎熬更好。你抛弃了一个你声称关心的孩子，你没骨气告诉你的国王他做错了，”Erik指着Zuri看向众人，朝他们吼叫着，尽管他们不会记得。但T’Challa会听到，T’Challa ** _会_** 记得。“你们都觉得我是恶魔？看看这个男人，看看你们的前任国王！他们才是恶魔！你们的懦弱，你们的自满——”

 

“够了，Erik！”T’Challa吼道；Erik转头看见对方终于成功地站了起来，尽管右腿有道深深的伤口。这就对了，那双深色眼睛里重燃起了火焰，Erik咧嘴疯狂一笑。

 

“来吧，漂亮男孩，”Erik满意地说道，冲了上去。

 

\---

 

“我们必须得找到合作的方法。很显然Bast女神相信我们能一起渡过这关，我们能一起保护瓦坎达。”在看着夕阳从瓦坎达落下时T’Challa对Erik这样说道。Erik握着埋在他胸口里的那把刀的刀柄，呼吸不稳。“不必每次都这样的，Erik。”

 

T’Challa总那样说，他的父亲也总那样告诉他。这是让操蛋的现状发生改变的机会，但当T’Challa看不清，搞不懂的时候，又怎么改变呢？他又怎么和一个连一半的真实状况都不清楚的人合作呢？

 

“是吗？”Erik问道，一边苦笑着一边抽出了插在胸口的刀。

 

他们也许必须通过合作才能打破循环，但那并不意味着Erik就得是那个舍弃一切的人。

 

\---

 

“嘿，你的飞船很快对吗？”Erik在进入王位室时这样问道，尽管他知道答案。T’Challa已经站起来等着他的到来了；他奇怪地看了Erik一眼，就跟他问了个白痴问题一样。

 

“没错，”T’Challa回答道，朝一边歪着头，明显是在询问。

 

“让我们去实地考察一下，我们已经看过瓦坎达了。让我向你展示一下你错过了些什么，”Erik说道；T’Challa现在已经能完全无视长老会和他家人的困惑了，这足以证明他俩一起经历了多少次循环。他考虑般地看了看Erik，Erik朝对方回了个挑衅的表情。如果T’Challa想要握手言和，一起合作，他就得亲眼看看现状。不是阅读间谍的报告，而是亲眼见证。

 

“你想去哪儿？”T’Challa问道，Erik咧嘴一笑。

 

“回到起点。”

 

\---

 

现在的奥克兰和他成长时的相比有了很大的改变，但他的社区依旧没什么变化。他的老公寓已被列为危楼，球场上的孩子们有了个更好些的篮球架。他和T’Challa走在破旧的人行道上，无视了紧跟在他们身后的Dora Milaje和街上的人们朝他们投来的目光。

 

“那里曾是个挺棒的街角商店，”Erik指着离他儿时的家几条街区远一家新开的星巴克说道。星巴克，中产阶级化的力量开始渗入奥克兰的首要标志之一，“老板娘以前经常让我在里屋学习。还会偷偷给我三明治什么的。但房东为了钱把他们赶了出去。”Erik捡起一罐空可乐，把它扔进了没多远的垃圾桶里。

 

“无论你看到的哪个地方，人们都只是想生活下去。在这里破旧不堪，没人想碰的时候被打发过来，接着有钱的人扩张地盘就把他们给赶了出去。他们能怎么办？他们又有什么？他们没钱打官司，没法与那些随意丢弃他们的人抗衡。这见鬼的不断重复，就好像生来贫穷是他们的错一样，”Erik停下，转身面对T’Challa，双手在牛仔裤兜里紧握成拳。“与此同时在瓦坎达，你们守着你们的玩意儿与世隔绝。这些人值得拥有反抗的机会，向这个世界展示——”

 

“我们可以分享我们的资源，不用挑起战争，Erik，”T’Challa打断了他，Erik冷笑。不过这倒是个新的进步，听到T’Challa这样提起瓦坎达的资源，就跟那些资源是他俩共同享有的一样；Erik对此没想那么多。

 

“你以为世界会直接接受？你以为他们不会尝试掠夺？那难道不正是瓦坎达隐藏这么久的原因吗？”Erik指出，“而且这还只是奥克兰。每天发生在洛杉矶的混账事又如何呢？发生在弗格森，发生在巴尔的摩，发生——”

 

“ ** _我们_** 能帮忙。我们一起。Erik，我已经循环了将近一年了，你循环的时间更久。你肯定清楚，我们必须合作才能解决问题。我永远不可能像你那样了解外面的世界，你能帮——”

 

Erik手表上的计时器响了；两人都低头看了下他的手腕。他们只剩下几分钟，一切就又将重启。Erik不是第一次好奇，为什么他要帮助这个夺走了他一切的世界？为什么不在灰烬中重建一个新的世界？

 

“你从不主动出击，你太依赖你的盾牌了，”Erik对他说道，关掉了计时器；T’Challa闭上双眼，深深地叹了口气。

 

“你真的想一直斗下去吗？那是在浪费——”

 

“浪费什么，时间吗？这是我和我爸相处的最长时间了，所以闭嘴吧，”Erik喝道，打断了T’Challa。他有时候希望这个混蛋能多和他争吵几次。他希望T’Challa依然是那个Erik第一次在王位室见到的生活安逸的混蛋；Erik不再那么看T’Challa了。如果他还不小心的话，他甚至会不再把T’Challa当作敌人。

 

当他感受到循环重启的那股熟悉的拉扯感时，Erik想，也许他已经没把对方当成敌人了。

 

\---

 

又几次循环之后，Erik意识到他找不到比T’Challa更了解他的人了。他从没和别人朝夕相处过这么长的时间。他们都有自己的计划，但他们也都清楚这一点。这让他俩很难偷偷摸摸地做出什么；这让他俩产生了一种深层次的相互理解，Erik从没想过他会和另一个人建立起这种关系。

 

从个人层面上来说，这多半不算什么关于他的好话，但他见鬼的一点儿也不在乎。所以当Erik感觉自己需要释放一些压力，再次向T’Challa发出挑战时，T’Challa提出的下象棋让他有些惊讶。

 

“象棋，你认真的吗？”Erik问道，他们在T’Challa的办公室坐下，国王转了转他的基莫由珠，棋盘和棋子就出现在了高级的木制桌面上。

 

“保持思维和身体一样敏捷是很重要的，”T’Challa朝他咧嘴一笑。Erik翻了个白眼儿，没有对为什么对方的表情不再让他想揍T’Challa的这个问题想太多。“还是说你不会？”他揶揄般地问道，所以Erik并没有感到被冒犯，他只是又翻了个白眼儿，在T’Challa对面的座位上坐下。

 

“我是个天才，混蛋。我知道怎么下象棋，”Erik说道，伸展了下胳膊，看着棋盘，“但你得玩儿白子。”

 

“你是在给我优势吗？”T’Challa惊讶地问道。

 

“你不是已经有优势了吗？”Erik回嘴；T’Challa古怪地看了他一眼，Erik读不懂他的表情。这让他有些烦心，他一直都很擅长读懂别人，而且在他们相处的时间里他也学会了怎么和T’Challa较量。

 

“是的，我确实有，”这感觉像是承认。

 

\---

 

尽管她没有不同循环的记忆，但当T’Challa坚持告诉别人他们的循环时，Shuri似乎比其他人接受得都要快。她的第一个想法就是寻找解决办法；Erik每否定一个她已经试过的想法，她甚至一秒不停地就跳到下一个点子去了，决心要帮她的哥哥解决这个问题。足够奇怪的是，他还挺喜欢她的。

 

他想这是因为之前的循环里在她面前杀死她的哥哥，再加上他其他的‘罪恶’，并没能让他对她产生好感。

 

“T’Challa的生物特征没有变。我没有你的记录，但我相信应该是一样的。但是，”Shuri拍了下手，调出另一组数据，“再更仔细地研究了你们的脑波之后——”

 

“你之前已经检查过了，没什么特别的，”Erik插嘴；她挥了挥手。

 

“没错，你之前说过了，但那是上次，”Shuri说道，把他俩的数据并排在一起，“我想我检查的是你们的阿尔法脑波和贝塔脑波。独特，没有重叠。这在两个不同的人身上是正常的现象。”Erik不了解神经科学，所以他读不懂那些数据，但看起来似乎是这样。

 

“ ** _但是！_** 我肯定没有更深入地检查，”Shuri说道，又挥了挥手，一张有着两组完美同步的数据的新表出现在了眼前。“你们的德尔塔脑波 ** _一模一样_** 。”

 

“德尔塔脑波，”T’Challa重复道，看了眼Erik，后者耸了耸肩。

 

“这就是为什么你们两人都意识到了这个时间循环，为什么你们两人可以和对方互动。如果把我的数据放到一起看，”她舞动着手指，激动于自己的发现，她的声音越来越高。“我的和脑波你们的很相似，但振幅却没有那么大，所以虽然我们都在这个‘梦’里，我们也无法以同样的方式互动。我早该注意到的，要是我们都醒着就不会有这些数据了。这太荒唐——”

 

“所以我们只需要醒过来就行了，那要怎么做？”Erik心跳加速，这真的会是解决办法吗？他不敢抱希望，但该死的他真的太想结束这个循环了。但原本兴奋的Shuri立刻泄了气，印证了他的悲观情绪。

 

“通常我会建议就像从噩梦中把自己叫醒那样，但这并不是真正的梦境。我捏了自己一下确定了这一点，”她说着，低头看向自己的手腕内侧，“我真的希望别有淤青。”

 

“反正再过几个小时就都没所谓了，”Erik说道。Shuri给了他们俩一个歉意的表情，接着固执地抿紧了嘴巴。

 

“我会想出办法来的，”Shuri坚持道。T’Challa朝他的妹妹笑了，给了她一个拥抱，Erik不自在地别过脸去，感觉就跟自己打扰了别人的亲情时刻一样。

 

“我知道，Shuri，”T’Challa说道。Erik能感觉到T’Challa正看着他，他抬起头对上了国王的目光。他们也许知道了更多的科学知识，但这并没有改变他俩一直都清楚的事实。

 

只有他们俩才能解决这个问题。

 

\---

 

Erik很少喝酒。

 

在军队的时候他会和战友们一起喝酒，如果不这样做的话，他会更加鹤立鸡群。他知道自己的酒量，并且严格遵守；他一点儿也没兴趣改变自己的思想状态。他的目标是他所关注的全部。但就他现在的生活状况，他很确定自己在接下来的那次循环里毫不犹豫地接受了T’Challa喝一杯的提议是可以理解的。

 

他坚持了这么久，从没想过喝到不省人事，这是他意志力的最好证明。

 

“所以这是用某种能让大象喝醉的水果酿的？”Erik问道，怀疑地拿起一个浅琥珀色的酒瓶。他已经有些微醺了，他并不想测试宿醉会不会持续到下一个循环。

 

“我很确定那只是谣言而已，”T’Challa端着自己的那杯酒说道。他的双眼因为微醺显得有些呆滞，但他的话语依然流畅，而他已经喝了差不多几个小时了，所以Erik耸了耸肩，给自己也倒了点儿。奇迹般的，这里只有他们两人。原来T’Challa的书房连接着他的卧室，从他的卧室可以看到黄金城（Birnin Zana）的美丽景色。夕阳正落下，但他们脚下的城市依然熙熙攘攘，虽然他俩在阳台上听不见任何声音。

 

“如果我吐了，一定会吐你身上，”Erik喝了一口酒，惊讶地皱起了眉。“这很甜，”他不是那么喜欢甜的东西，但这酒不一样，不是那种甜得发腻的味道，他发现自己并不讨厌，于是再喝了一口。接着又喝了一口。

 

“挺好喝的，对吧？”

 

“没错，”Erik同意道，目光回到一直注视着他的T’Challa身上。“如果你是想把我灌醉让我改变心意的话，那是不会成功的。而且，我很确定Bast女神是不会把我在酒精的影响下答应的事当作我们应该想出的‘解决办法’的。”

 

“别胡扯了，”T’Challa喷了口气，摇着头。Erik耸了耸肩。到现在这个地步他什么都愿意尝试，T’Challa也差不多是这样，尽管他大部分的时间里还是戴着令人讨厌的冷静面具。

 

“又或者你只是想在下一局象棋里赢过我，”Erik勾起嘴角。

 

“你作弊了，”T’Challa平静地指控道。Erik笑了，又喝了一口酒。

 

“随你怎么说好了。没办法，我计谋就是比你多，”Erik不用作弊就能赢。他确实是个战略家没错，但他真正擅长的是一发现机会就立马抓住。这本该让他感到坐立不安的，坐在这儿和T’Challa吹牛，而不是试图打破循环。他的父亲没有别的建议了，据T’Challa所说，他的父亲也一样。

 

“你在循环之间会做梦吗？”T’Challa问道，从Erik手中拿过酒瓶给自己满上。

 

“不会？”Erik瞥了眼T’Challa，不确定对方为什么要这样问，“通常情况下我都睡得不省人事。我猜是因为疲惫，怎么了？你觉得是因为这本身就是某种梦境吗？”

 

“多半是吧，我只是好奇。我挺想念做梦的，”T’Challa怀念地说道。

 

“做梦？认真的？”Erik不可置信地问道。他摇了摇头，两口灌下剩下的甜酒。

 

“那很让人放松，很熟悉。你无法说这不奇怪，几乎天天晚上都要发生的事一下子再也没了，就跟这不令人感到困惑一样。”T’Challa解释道。

 

“好吧，我能理解。但做梦？不了老兄，我想念 ** _做爱_** ，”Erik呻吟道，痛苦地仰起了头，“我破处之后还是第一次禁欲这么长时间。”Erik之前从不缺床伴，所以神秘地强加于他的禁欲真是太他妈的糟糕了。

 

Erik睁开双眼，发现T’Challa正站在他面前，他眨了眨眼。这就是他不喜欢喝酒的原因；他早该在对方动作时就听到声音然后——

 

T’Challa俯下身吻上了他。

 

 ** _噢_** 。

 

好吧，T’Challa是个非常有魅力的男人，Erik的老二并不挑剔。

 

\---

 

如果这只发生了一次，Erik还能怪罪于酒精。

 

他甚至都可以把第二次归咎于确认第一次不是在酒精的作用下才那么爽。

 

但就算是Erik也不能否认，第三次以及之后的每一次意味着这已经是 ** _常态_** 了。

 

他们从不谈起这个。好吧，是 ** _Erik_** 不想谈这个，每次当T’Challa试着提起的时候，他只是把对方拉到宫殿里某个隐秘的角落，或者就在他们所处的地方，找到他嘴巴的更好用途。

 

“我知道你在干什么，”T’Challa说道，气息有些不稳，Erik正沿着他的脖子亲吻。他在Erik轻咬时抽了口气，虽然只是小小的抽气声，但该死的，那也太性感了。

 

“但你还在废话，”Erik咕哝道，沿着T’Challa的身体继续下移。

 

“ ** _我们_** 总有一刻得谈谈，”Erik在T’Challa的髋部停下，抬起头瞪着瓦坎达国王，对方的双眼充满欲望。

 

“你还想不想被吸老二了？”

 

这迅速地结束了他俩的‘谈话’。

 

\---

 

离下一次循环还有三十分钟，Erik睡意全无。太阳已经差不多完全落下了；仅余的光线照进来，让房间有着类似先人之境的感觉。T’Challa在他身边睡了几个小时了。他们整个循环的时间都在国王的房间里做爱，这已经不是第一次了，这也不是Erik第一次告诉自己这是最后一次。

 

他让自己分心了，这无法接受。他让无尽的循环和后果的缺乏烦扰到了他；他让自己的老二代替了他的思考。Erik让自己忘记了他的计划，忘记了他的目标，他对自己放任这一切的发生感到愤怒。但无论他再怎么努力，他也无法生T’Challa的气。

 

这是最让人不安的事。他看着T’Challa在一个杀过他，杀过他的家人，夺走过他的王位，还用他在意的一切威胁过他的男人身边安稳地睡着。Erik不明白，他搞不懂这个男人是如何做到的。他也并不是什么和平主义者；Erik胸口不断挨的那一刀证明了这一点。

 

他依然气恼自己还没想出对付那一招的办法。

 

看着T’Challa，Erik意识到自己再也没有把对方当成他的敌人或障碍了。他看见了一个理想主义者，一个在这个好人活不长的世界里努力做到最好的好人。他看见了一个从自己的失败和错误中汲取经验教训的人，一个拼尽全力捍卫自己的信仰的人。他看见了一个象棋下得非常糟糕的人，他看见了——

 

Erik看见了一位国王。

 

Erik闭上双眼，抬起双臂遮住眼睛，感觉到他的疤痕贴在他的脸上。他不是个好人。他是这个世界造就的产物，他并不想要别人的同情；那不是Erik的问题。

 

Erik的问题是他不再清楚自己想要什么了。他想要替别人取得正义，想要翻天覆地，看着世界被重建。那些都没变；但当他寻找之前的那股怒火时，他却再也找不到了。至少没有对T’Challa的怒火。

 

这是最后一次；这必须是最后一次。

 

\---

 

“我有告诉过你我是怎么活下来的吗？”T’Challa向Erik问道，他们正坐在勇士瀑布的边缘。他俩都知道这个问题的答案，所以这样的问题显得有些奇怪。

 

“很显然没有，”Erik说道，踢了踢腿，看向T’Challa。他也从来没问过，说起来也怪，他似乎并不认为这是什么重要的事。又不像是他能阻止得了，他之前杀死过T’Challa，那也并没让循环停下。

 

“一个贾巴里的渔民发现了我。Nakia带着偷来的心形草和我的母亲还有妹妹去了那儿，希望M’Baku能对付你，”T’Challa解释道。Erik嗤鼻一笑，T’Challa奇怪地看了他一眼。

 

“她成功了几次，但没用。我赢了，”Erik耸了耸肩，“他还可以。但还是没你厉害。”

 

“他可不会喜欢你这样说，”T’Challa笑了，接着他继续说道，“我留了他一命，他救了我一命。一命换一命，”T’Challa摇了摇头。“我的父亲，”Erik在他身旁绷紧了身子，因为就算他不再恨T’Challa了，他对T’Chaka的仇恨依然没有减少。

 

“我的父亲，”T’Challa重复道，他微微靠向了Erik，“告诉过我是时候和他们团聚了。是时候休息了。”

 

“但你做不到，你太固执了，”Erik插嘴，“而且，你大概清楚我那时想要什么。”直到话说出口，Erik才意识到自己用的是过去式。这也没躲过T’Challa的注意。

 

“那你现在想要什么，Erik？”T’Challa问道。Erik无法直视对方。他望着瓦坎达，想着自己永远都会被它的美丽所惊艳。这也是他不断对自己提出的关键问题；他依然没有找到答案。

 

“你想要成为什么样的人？”从T’Challa的问题里，Erik能听到他父亲的声音，能听到T’Chaka的声音，还能听到古老的先人们的声音。Erik什么也没说，他低头看着自己的手臂，看着自己身上无数的疤痕，他并不感到后悔。他知道有人会觉得他做过的事极其恶劣，不可弥补。他做了他觉得自己必须得做的事，他并不愿改变这一点。

 

“我不觉得我能成为除了杀手以外的人，”Erik最终这样说道。他对此并没有意见，但他绝不会是那种袖手旁观，接受世界现状的人。

 

“奇怪，”Erik皱起眉头，看向T’Challa。对方正微笑着，就跟他知道一个别人都不知道的秘密一样，“我想你错了。”Erik翻了个白眼儿，正准备反驳，T’Challa就凑上前亲吻了他。

 

这个吻怪异的甜蜜，和他们之前的任何一个吻都不一样。

 

这感觉像是告别。

 

\---

 

那个晚上，Erik做梦了。

 

他梦到一头金钱豹在瓦坎达奔跑着，身旁是一头高雅的黑豹。它们嬉笑玩闹着，亲热地贴着对方。它们也展示着力量，咬着牙齿，但没有一方投降。它们是平等的。

 

Erik远远地看着它们。他知道展示在他面前的是什么，知道它们分别代表着谁。就好像他们的生活真能这么简单轻松，无忧无虑。

 

但能做梦总是好的。

 

梦境消失，Erik发现自己身处亡者之城（Necropolis）的寺庙里，周围是他曾经无数次下令烧掉的心形草。他皱眉看向他躺过无数次的沙坑，抬脚朝它走去，这时他看见远处有什么东西在动。正当Erik摆出姿势准备攻击时，他看见那个黑影向他走来，他皱起了眉头。

 

那是头黑豹，一头有Erik第一辆汽车那么大的巨型黑豹。它比之前代表着T’Challa的那头黑豹大上几倍；不一会儿Erik就瞪大眼睛反应了过来。

 

 **_Bast_ ** **_女神。_ **

 

他直视着女神发着黄光的眼睛，她的尾巴在她身后摆动着。她非常漂亮，坦白地说，她也非常吓人。

 

 ** _做出选择吧，N’Jadaka，_** 一个空灵的声音回响在他的脑海里。

 

“选择什么？”他问道，黑豹女神朝他走了一步，用巨大的头颅推了推他的手臂。

 

 ** _选择你想成为的那个人，_** 她又推了推他，把他推向沙坑。Erik不会和也是一头巨大的猎食动物的神明争论。他走向沙坑，躺在沙子上，双臂交叉在胸前。

 

 ** _这是最后一次，_** 她承诺道，伸出巨大的爪子盖住了他，Erik闭上了双眼。

 

\---

 

当Erik醒来时，他还以为会闻到熟悉的Klaue的血味，听到引擎即将熄灭的声音。然而，他闻到的是水气，听到的是勇士瀑布的水声和有节奏的战鼓声。Erik睁开双眼，看见T’Challa正准备跪在Zuri面前，但他却带着疑问注视着Erik。

 

**_你想成为什么样的人？_ **

 

选择，他要做出选择；再也没有循环了，再也无法重来了。就是这次了。这是夺得王位，保住王位的机会。他能手握实权，运出他的武器；没有任何反抗能赢过他。尽管脑子里想着他的老计划，Erik还是能感觉到，在T’Challa跪着喝下那碗会夺走他唯一能赢过Erik的机会的草药时，自己的心脏一沉，揪成一团。T’Challa更强壮了，他也更熟悉Erik的打斗方式了，但这场较量总是同一个结果。

 

Erik脱掉上衣，把它扔到一旁，他接过武器，依旧迅速地把递给他的长矛折断，弄短把手。

 

“你做出决定了吗？”T’Challa问道。Erik没有看他，而是检查着手里的武器，因为是时候了。能拖延的时间只有那么长。Erik的心脏怦怦地跳着，比之前他俩的任何一次决斗还要沉重。

 

“我想再见我的爸爸一面，”这是他能给出的唯一答案。Erik从没感觉像现在这样矛盾，从没这么挣扎过。依然，水潭对面的T’Challa理解地点了点头。Erik不明白对方为什么能够理解，因为Erik自己都无法理解，这多半应该让他感到更不爽才对。

 

“我是不会放水的，”T’Challa警告道，他举起盾牌，改变了姿势。

 

“你要是放水了，我可不饶你，”Erik说道，微微下蹲，举起了武器，Zuri走到他俩中间，他依然不敢直视Erik的眼睛。

 

“挑战开始！”

 

\---

 

他内心的挣扎依然没有停止。

 

当他把Zuri推向一边而不是杀了他时，挣扎没有停止。当T’Challa一拳重重地打在Erik的身侧时，挣扎没有停止。Erik不确定他在期待什么，期待答案突然从他脑子里冒出来。他现在有机会了，他能割开T’Challa的喉咙，或是捡起他掉下的长矛，刺穿他的心脏，他能要求T’Challa投降，他能——

 

“我爱你，”T’Challa在试着重新站起来时对他说道，Erik的步子只不稳了一瞬，就又朝前走去。瀑布上的其他人听不到他们的话，这明显是说给Erik听的，“我从没说过…但我想你应该知道。”

 

这他妈要让他作何反应？该死的T’Challa怎么 ** _敢_** 试图左右他，试图改变结果？但Erik很清楚他没有，很清楚那是真话。T’Challa不会撒谎，不会通过迎合Erik甚至都不确定自己能产生的感情来乞求饶命。

 

“你是个傻瓜。你是个见鬼的傻瓜，”Erik哽咽出声，他的双眼噙着泪水，但他不愿让它们流下来，他甚至都不知道那些眼泪是从哪儿来的。

 

“毫无疑问，”T’Challa咳了咳，吐了口血，终于摇摇晃晃地在瀑布的边缘站了起来。Erik看出他想做什么了，他瞪大了双眼。他本能地伸出手想要抓住对方，但T’Challa向后退了一步，带着微笑坠入了悬崖。

 

Erik听到了Ramonda的尖叫，看着自己空落落的手。这看起来多半像是Erik把她的儿子给推了下去。他猛地转过头，暂时放下心头的震惊，立刻行动了起来。

 

“都不准离开！”他指着Nakia，Ramonda和Shuri吼道，“拦下她们！”他朝Dora Milaje吼道，朝Okoye吼道。他看出她们眼中的犹豫，但接着责任感占了上风，她们把那三个女人围了起来。

 

“恶魔！”Ramonda喊道，这对他来说早已不是什么新鲜话了。他甚至连眼睛都没眨一下；毕竟她并没有说错。Shuri和Nakia气得浑身发抖，那也不是什么新鲜事了。

 

“把她们带过来，”Erik命令道，接着转向Zuri，后者依然震惊地盯着T’Challa掉下去的地方，“带路吧，James叔叔。”

 

男人畏缩了一下，也许这既残忍又小心眼儿，但Erik他妈的一点儿也不在乎。

 

他还有选择要做；他依然得选择他要成为什么样的人。

 

\---

 

当Erik再次见到他的父亲时，他们已经不在奥克兰了。他们在瓦坎达，在Erik一次又一次地‘死去’前和T’Challa一起看了无数次夕阳的地方。但他父亲的衣服并没有变，还是宽松的上衣，转身招呼他时脸上依旧带着熟悉的笑容。

 

Erik感到眼泪从自己的脸颊上流了下来，他抬手用衣袖擦掉了泪水，他穿的还是那件他在梦境里一直穿的蓝色连帽衫。

 

“所以你现在知道为我感到难过了？”N’Jobu轻轻地揶揄道，Erik在他身边停下脚步，看着夕阳。先人之境的奇幻天空消失了，如果Erik不知道的话，他会以为这是真实的夕阳。

 

“不管最后结果如何，我都不会再见到你了，”Erik已经习惯这样见到他的父亲了。虽然这和一直拥有父亲的陪伴不同，不，他早就被剥夺了那项权利。但这也算是一丝慰藉，而且他清楚自己必须得放手，这让他 ** _感到疼痛_** 。

 

“你会的，在将来的某一天，”N’Jobu停顿了一会儿，“希望是很久之后的一天。”他补充道，转过头看着夕阳，“我深受Bast女神的眷顾，N’Jadaka。她甚至把我送回了家。”

 

“但一切都比不上成为你的父亲，并且拥有这次机会见证你的成长，”N’Jobu的声音哽咽。Erik的眼泪又流了下来，喉头发紧，他看着他的父亲擦去他自己的泪水。“不管你做出什么选择，我都很高兴这次能和你一起看夕阳。”

 

**_别走，别走，别让这停止，别。求你了爸爸，别走！别——_ **

 

无数的话语起起伏伏，他的情绪无法用足够的话语来表达。Erik伸出手最后一次拥抱他的父亲，感受到曾经非常熟悉的对方强壮的臂膀。他抱着Erik，就跟Erik依旧是个孩子一样。

 

“选择你想成为的那个人，”他的父亲对他低喃道，Erik紧紧地闭上了双眼。他知道这就是结束了，等他睁开双眼，他的父亲就不会在那儿了。他必须得做出选择。

 

\---

 

Erik喘着粗气醒来，血液里是熟悉的力量；他颤抖着，强迫自己的呼吸平稳下来。Erik伸手抹掉脸上的灰尘和泪水，站起身来。Zuri和女祭司站在一起，Okoye正守着Erik下令扣留的三个女人。

 

“除了她们三个，你们都出去，”Erik命令道；一时间没有人行动。Erik扫视着房间，怒视着他们，“是我没说清楚吗？”Zuri犹豫了一刻，但还是和女祭司们离开了。只有Okoye依然没动，她的手紧握长矛，站在其他人前面，很明显，与其说她在帮他守着她们，倒不如说她是在替她们防卫着他。

 

“你想要做什么…国王，”她艰难地道出了最后的称呼。Erik越过她的肩膀看着她们；Shuri正紧紧地被她的母亲拥在身侧，Nakia站在她们身边，双手紧握成拳

 

“如果我想杀了她们的话，她们早就死了。我接下来要说的话不是你该听的，”Erik能看出她内心的矛盾。对王室，对T’Challa的忠心和对瓦坎达，对王位，对Erik的忠心之间的矛盾。

 

“走吧，Okoye，”Ramonda命令道，尽管痛苦不堪，她的声音依旧保持着王太后的威严。将军犹豫了一下，但王太后和国王的命令不得不听，她沿着其他人出去时同样地路线离开了。

 

“你想要什么？”Shuri开口，大胆又气愤。Erik丝毫没有怀疑她考虑过挑战他，但显然意识到那只会是一场无果的战斗，于是转而思考如何溜走，拿到她的科研成果。她是个聪明的女孩。

 

Erik什么也没说，只是蹲下身摘了一棵心形草，递了出去，看着它柔和的光线照亮着房间。

 

“你，”他指了指Nakia，对方挑衅地挺直了身板，“带着这个去贾巴里兰。把它拿给M’Baku。他会带你去T’Challa那儿。”

 

“你怎么 ** _敢_** ！你杀了我的儿子，现在又告诉我们——”

 

“姨母，我和你的儿子经历这个的次数我数都数不过来。而且这次不是我扔他下去的，是他自己跳下去的，”那算是投降吗？多半不算。Nakia盯着他，观察着他的表情，她的表情无法解读。Erik明白了有着那样的一张扑克脸，怪不得她是个优秀的间谍。

 

“你在说谎！”Shuri吼叫道，她的母亲拉住了她，“T’Challa才不会——”

 

“他会；因为他知道那并不是结束，公主。至少你们赶快过去的话，就不会是结束，”他转向Nakia，再次递出草药，“拿着，带上你们需要的东西赶紧滚，趁着我还没反悔。”

 

Erik试着告诉自己他这样做是因为他感觉受到了T’Challa的欺骗，胜之不武，但他告诉自己的谎话根本站不住脚。Erik很矛盾。他的训练和他的理智告诉他这是个绝佳的机会，把一切都烧掉，巩固他的权力。但这个声音比循环刚开始时要柔和得多，并且瀑布上发生的那一幕一遍又一遍地在他的脑海里重现。

 

Nakia伸手从他手里接过草药，迅速地揣进了衣兜，生怕他会抢回去一样。

 

“为什么？”她轻声问道。 ** _他为什么要这样做？为什么是她？_** 一切说出口和没说出口的问题都是合理的。这些多半由一个比Erik更好的人来回答最合适。

 

“我这么说吧，我可以撒谎，告诉你我很抱歉抢了你的男人。但我真的并不感到抱歉，”Erik朝她们笑了笑，露出了自己的金牙。Nakia的眼里闪过一丝困惑，也许还带点儿受伤，但一闪而过的情绪立刻被重新隐藏在她美丽的面具之下。

 

Nakia点了点头，拉着Shuri的手，领着年轻的公主离开。Ramonda跟着她们，但她在经过Erik身边时顿了顿，之前的循环里她从没有这样看过他。

 

“Bast女神想从你身上得到什么？” ** _为什么会和我的儿子有关？_** 这是她没有说出口的问题。Erik想过不回答她；毕竟这是他和T’Challa之前的事。

 

“她想让我选择我想成为的那个人，而他想给我更多的时间来做出选择，”王太后点了点头。

 

“那你做出选择了吗，N’Jadaka？”她问道，这时Shuri叫她的母亲和她们一起离开。再她离开很久之后，Erik才对着空空的房间呢喃出他的回答，只有先人们能够听到。

 

“我还在犹豫。”

 

\---

 

Erik。N’Jadaka。Killmonger。

 

这些都是他的名字：他母亲选择的名字，他父亲赐予的名字，他自己搏得的名字。

 

**_选择你想成为的那个人。_ **

 

他是Erik吗？那个被吓坏了的奥克兰男孩，紧抱着父亲的尸体，看见黑豹的爪印才明白那些关于瓦坎达的童话故事原来都是真的。

 

他是N’Jadaka吗？王子之子。黄金部落的一员，和T’Challa一样拥有继承王位的权利。

 

他是Killmonger吗？前海豹突击队员，秘密行动。压迫者的工具，利用他们的训练和任务来完成自己的目标。

 

**_选择你想成为的那个人。_ **

 

\---

 

作为国王走进王位室的感觉永不会腻。

 

所有的眼睛都注视着他；长老会充满了恐惧，疑问，以及不确定。W’Kabi似乎是唯一一个高兴是他走进房间，而不是T’Challa的人。他走向王座，经过了Okoye，他能感觉到她双眼里的疑问，能感觉到她费了多大的力气才忍住不质问他其他人去哪儿了。Erik慢慢地坐上王座，靠着椅背，仿佛在好好地品味这一刻。

 

他是国王，至少今天是。

 

“我说的都是认真的，”他开口，双手抚过振金王座的扶手，“你们都安逸地坐在这儿。但这该死的情况即将改变。”不管今天的结果到底如何，瓦坎达都再也不会和以前一样。

 

“国王，”Okoye是第一个倾身开口的人。她对王位的忠诚以及对被他剥夺了王位的家庭的忠诚相互矛盾，但她继续说道，“瓦坎达之所以能得以生存正是——”

 

“瓦坎达能得以生存全靠别人的牺牲，”Erik打断了她，将军陷入了沉默。“瓦坎达拥有能摧毁世界上任何一个国家的技术。瓦坎达有资源能帮助那些受压迫的人奋起反抗，那些没有丝毫机会的人。但瓦坎达做了些什么呢？什么也没做。关在保护罩里，不屑地看着外面的世界，以‘传统’为借口躲藏起来，说真的，那叫懦弱。”

 

他能运出那些武器；一定有方法避开T’Challa和他的家人每次都能完成的事。他抢占着先机，他知道T’Challa多久会来，他能——

 

“一切都将在今天发生改变，”他从王座上站起来，低头看着依然坐在座位上的其他人，“带我去矿山的实验室。立刻。”

 

\---

 

Erik有着世界上最先进的科技在手。Shuri的发明很棒，Erik非常确定这些创新是她那个年纪的人所特有的。她的思维方式和Erik的完全不同，他经历了这么多次循环之后，现在已经可以尊重这一点，而不是把它看作额外的阻碍。科学家们正害怕地向他们的新国王解释着不同的技术；Erik心不在焉地听着，他的脑海里反复出现着同样的问题。

 

他是否能放弃他的毕生心血？为了什么而放弃？为了一个Erik知道注定会失败的计划？为了一个和他在永无止境的同一天里困了数年的男人，一个声称 ** _爱_** 他的男人。这世上有那么多愚蠢的东西。爱。世界夺走了Erik的一切，夺走了Erik爱过的每一样东西。他的妈妈，他的爸爸，甚至是该死的深受背叛和内疚煎熬的James叔叔。

 

Erik从武器陈列架上拿起两把刀，他熟悉它们的重量，他把它们翻过来看了看，接着朝空气刺去。这是流程，测试对它们的熟悉程度，与之前不同的是，他无法想象自己刺中T’Challa的样子，他没法。

 

但他也做过无数他从没想过自己会做出的事情，只为达到他的目的。

 

Erik内心的钟表并没减慢，时间越来越近，他得做出选择。

 

**_选择你想成为的那个人。_ **

 

“我到楼顶去，”Erik宣布，打断了一个年长女人的话，转身离开，把两把刀都插进了他背上的皮套里。他满是疤痕的胸口上的金项链比以往更沉重。它蕴含着他的力量，同时也是面对T’Challa的力量的保护。

 

W’Kabi和Okoye，以及边境部落和Dora Milaje的其他成员，跟着他一起走进了电梯，这对情侣之间明显关系紧张。Erik以前觉得这很好笑，现在他根本没有注意到这一点，只是直视着前方，看着矿山里的振金从他眼前闪过。那些熟悉的磁悬浮列车轨道把振金运进实验室，他死过无数次的地方在他面前闪过。

 

**_选择你想成为的那个人。_ **

 

见鬼的神明。

 

他踏出电梯，走向他能看到T’Challa的到来的地方。Erik能感觉到身后人的困惑，但没人开口。国王是不容置疑的。这是Zuri抛下他的原因，这也是为什么Okoye为了报效她的国家，选择了沉默。

 

Erik闭上双眼，深深地吸了一口气；空气新鲜又干净。微风拂过，比不过他内心的躁动；是时候了。是时候做出决定了，是时候做出选择了。

 

“N’JADAKA!”Erik睁开双眼，接着他 ** _笑了_** 。

 

“他还活着，”Okoye在他身后说道，他能听出她的骄傲和喜悦，T’Challa从远处向前走来，张开了双臂，不过这究竟是邀请还是挑战，全凭个人的理解。

 

“怎么着！”Erik回喊道，喊出这句熟悉的招呼让他心跳加速。是时候了，是 ** _时候_** 了。

 

**_选择你想成为的那个人。_ **

 

“挑战还没结束呢，我没有投降！而且正如你所见，”T’Challa的嘴角咧得更开了；该死的，他没那个权利看起来那么高兴。“我还 ** _没_** 死！”是的，没错，他没死。他以同样的速度继续上前，每一步都充满了自信，但为什么？他为什么那么自信？自信他能打赢Erik吗？

 

“国王？”W’Kabi在他身边开口询问，但Erik没有理他，他和T’Challa对视着，看着被夺走了王位的国王继续往前走。他的选择是什么？他如何选择？

 

Erik伸手拔出那两把刀。凭借他增强了的感官，他能看到T’Challa的眼睛睁大了一些，但他没有犹豫，没有停顿。他是个有信仰的人，他是个无论会让自己多痛苦都要完成必做的事的人。

 

**_选择你想成为的那个人。_ **

 

Erik捏紧了手里的武器，他紧咬着牙齿，笑容变成了咆哮，他的脑海里闪过所有的可能性，闪过T’Challa用过的每一招，接着——

 

**_去他妈的。_ **

 

他松开了握着刀柄的手，让刀掉在他身旁的地上，他瞪着T’Challa，对方现在离他不到二十英尺；操，他真是一副美丽的景象。

 

“我投降！”他喊出了这句苦涩的话，尽管他的心揪成了一团，尽管他所渴求的一切都在发出抗议。他觉得自己能看见那些梦想在他面前熄灭，这让人感到难受，“但我发誓一旦你让我后悔这个该死的决定，我会——”

 

T’Challa扑上前紧紧地抱住了他，打断了他的话，这个拥抱夺走了Erik的呼吸。他伸出双手回抱住对方。他把脸埋在对方的脖子里。他能感觉到T’Challa的眼泪，喜悦的眼泪滴在他的皮肤上，Erik的眼泪也流了出来。一部分的他已经对这个决定感到了后悔，因为T’Challa的理想主义会让他们都他妈丧命的。

 

“你不会的，你不会的。我向你保证，”T’Challa低声说道，Erik不确定自己是否完全相信对方。T’Challa在对他无法预料的未来做出保证。Erik甚至希望他现在能透过T’Challa的双眼看一看这个世界，因为那会让这见鬼的情况简单得多。他深吸一口气。他不想离开这个怀抱，因为离开就意味着他要面对他的选择所带来的后果。没有重来，再也没有了。

 

Erik不情愿地松开了怀抱，但他自信的笑容没有表现出他的不情愿。Erik和T’Challa同时后退了一步，两人都在胸前交叉起双臂，双手握拳。

 

“所以，我们都活着，”T’Challa是第一个开口的人。他们都没去看在场的其他人，他们所有人都困惑地盯着这两个男人。他俩依然习惯于困在循环里，很容易就无视了别人。

 

“好吧，但离日落还有很长时间呢，所以别那么轻易下结论，”Erik开了个玩笑。好吧，他知道这是个玩笑。但Dora Milaje都转过头严厉地看着他，有些甚至举起了长矛。T’Challa笑了，看向Erik的身后，他的嘴角咧得更开了。

 

“我告诉过你让你在里面待着，”他喊道，Erik转过头看见Shuri和Nakia，两人都全副武装，正朝他们走来。

 

“还是保险一些的好，大哥，”Shuri放低了双手。她向前走着，依然用怀疑的目光盯着Erik。Nakia紧随其后；Erik现在足够熟悉T’Challa，很容易就发现对方绷紧了身子。他打赌他们之间的谈话并不愉快。对T’Challa来说，时间已经过去了一年多，但对Nakia来说，Erik才来了一天。任何更好的人都会感到愧疚。但Erik不是，所以他没有心理负担。

 

“我想我应该去把Ross探员从实验室里带出来，”Shuri继续说道，Erik皱起了眉头，Ross探员？他转向T’Challa，希望‘Ross探员’是某个其他人的代号，而不是Erik所想的那个人。

 

“我忘记告诉你了，”T’Challa摸着脖子承认道，“当时不觉得重要。”

 

“不重要，”Erik呆板地重复道，“你邀请了该死的CIA进入瓦坎达，还说那不重要？”T’Challa是疯了吗？他难道就没有一点儿自保的意识吗？

 

“他救了Nakia的命，”Shuri立刻替她的哥哥辩护道，当然是那个原因了。T’Challa的高尚会让他丢掉性命的；会让他们所有人都丢掉性命的。Erik现在甚至都不必问T’Challa是否会杀了那个男人，因为当然不会了，那太不 ** _合乎情理_** 了。他必须相信T’Challa是有计划的，只要计划不是太愚蠢的话他目前都会照办的。

 

再说了，Erik之前制造过‘意外’死亡。

 

“好吧，好吧。你们还有偷藏别的白人男孩没告诉我吗？”Erik问道。他只是想开个玩笑，但T’Challa和Shuri交换了个眼神，他咒骂了一句，泄气地举起双手。“我他妈的反悔了，投降取消。”

 

而T’Challa那个混蛋，只是朝他笑了。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢请点赞/评论w


End file.
